Kindness and Understanding
by xtaylorrandi94x
Summary: Summary inside. Rated M for sexual situations, violence, sexual misconduct, and language. ClareXOC


**SOMETHING NEW. I AM A** _ **BIG**_ **ECLARE SHIPPER BUT THIS WAS REQUESTED OF ME SOOOO IF YOU DON'T LIKE, YOU CAN PRETEND IT'S SOMEONE ELSE. PLEASE ENJOY.**

 **THIS WAS REQUESTED OF ME. I TAKE REQUESTS. SO HERE IS THE THING THAT WAS REQUESTED OF ME.**

 **I OWN NOTHING. NOT EVEN THE OC. THAT BELONGS TO FeralG3.**

 **SUMMARY: Seeley Ryan Akiu only transferred to Degrassi so he could finish his last two years of high school and move on with his life, his best friend Adam Torres being there was just a bonus. But when he meets the sweet and charming Clare Edwards, things change. No matter how much he wants to, he can't deny the chemistry between them, how easy it is for them to share things with each other, the comfort they feel and offer each other. At first Seeley thought he just didn't want to take the chance and get hurt again but now he sees the truth. He didn't want her to get hurt.**

 **.**

 **.**

''Momma? Momma, I'm leaving now. It's my first day at Degrassi so I gotta go talk to the principal before class,'' Seeley Akiu grabbed his binder and tucked his mother back into bed.

Right before he left he turned back to his mother. ''I love you momma.''

 **.**

 **.**

''Welcome to Degrassi Seeley. I'm sure you'll be making friends in no time at all,'' Principal Archie 'Snake' Simpson smiled.

''I've got enough friends thanks,'' Seeley attempted a smile and walked out of the principal's office and into the halls to be greeted by Adam Torres.

''Hello best friend!'' Adam grinned. Seeley smiled and threw his arm around him.

''Hey loser.''

''Good to see you again Seel. Catch up later? I assume you'll stop by the house so our mom can ask you a million, far to personal questions,'' Drew Torres smirked. Seeley chuckled in response.

''Wouldn't miss it.''

''So how are you liking Degrassi so far man?'' Adam asked as they were walking towards, what would now be Seeley's locker.

''Well considering that I've only seen the front doors, the principal's office, and the halls; it's great,'' Seeley smirked.

''Alright sarcastic bitch, you know-'' ''Hey freak!'' 'Fitz' pushed passed Seeley and shoved Adam against the lockers.

Adam rolled his eyes. ''Well if it isn't my favorite neanderthal. How's it going Fitzy Boy?''

''You wouldn't be so lippy with a broken nose. Too bad I can't hit a girl,'' 'Fitz' smirked.

''Mark P Fitzgerald!'' Clare Diana Edwards called out. ''You're not causing problems again are you?'' Clare glared as she positioned herself between Adam and 'Fitz'.

''Mind your own business Edwards. You know you'd be pretty hot if you weren't such a prude and a goody two shoes,'' 'Fitz' smirked. Clare returned it.

''Oh yeah? Well since I am such a goody two shoes how about next time I see your momma at church I tell her how her beloved son is behaving at school with the other students. She may just start treating your step brother Steven better than you huh? I bet you'd hate that.''

'Fitz' frowned. ''Whatever bitch.'' He walked away without saying anything else.

''I didn't want you to get in trouble for kicking Mark's ass,'' Clare smiled at Adam.

Adam knew she was actually worried about him but he appreciated her trying to save his ego. ''Good thing you did Clare bear. Fitz gets no dates as it is so I'd hate to mess up his already not-so-pretty face. Speaking of pretty faces! Clare, this is Seeley. Seeley, this is Clare. You both are my best friends so be best friends with each other as well, mkay?'' Adam grinned.

''Nice to meet you Seeley. Adam has great taste in friends so I'm sure we'll get along great,'' Clare smiled brightly. Seeley responded with his own half smile.

''Likewise.''

 **.**

 **.**

Seeley looked around in the cafeteria at all the new faces that surrounded him. He turned to see Adam shoveling his own lunch into his face then he turned his attention to the one person in his new school that he was curious about. Clare Edwards.

''What's up with that girl Clare?'' He questioned. Adam stopped mid bite.

''Clare? What about her?''

''She's a church going girl and apparently a prude but she's friends with you, of all people, no offense,'' Seeley added.

''Clare is one of the best people I have ever met but she did used to be your typical church going goody two shoes. Until last year,'' Adam informed Seeley.

''Why until last year?'' He asked.

''Just a lot of little things pushed her. Her first boyfriend cheated on her with a girl who she was supposed to be friends with, her sister Darcy left the country, and then the final push; her parents got divorced. Seeing them fighting all the time and then separating just took its toll on her. She decided to start making her own choices. She still goes to church, she just doesn't believe in all the same things,'' Adam answered.

''Oh yeah? So what does she believe in?'' Seeley accidently said outloud causing Adam to look up.

''Kindness and understanding.''

 **.**

 **.**

 **TA-DA! JUST SOMETHING TO START WITH. I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SINCE I WORK FIVE DAYS A WEEK BUT I WILL HOPEFULLY HAVE IT SOON. REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xtaylorrandi94x**


End file.
